Talk:Dervish Obsidian armor/Male
That entire gallery needs a major update, especially since it looks like it's dyed black (can't even tell because of the awful lighting). However, I don't blame anyone if they don't put in new pics, because I don't think ANYONE would want this... --Gimmethegepgun 01:25, 30 January 2008 (UTC) Picture Change Why were the pictures deleted and replaced with this garbage? It's almost as bad as before (the black obsidian against the black background of Isle of Nameless). I kept the black but took it against a white background in Vabbi and it came out clear and detailed. Not this low-res junk. Good job to the guy who edited it though, especially on deleting the other pictures so it can't be reverted. --Toroxus 00:48, 28 January 2009 (UTC) :What are you talking about? You can still see the old versions of images - just click the image to go to the image page, then scroll down to the "File history" section and click on the date to see that version of the image. The gray images are much better than the old ones, not least of all because they're actually gray. Honestly, on the dyed images, black is in general a horrible color to use - it almost always hides detail within the dyed areas. Compare the two versions of Image:Dervish Obsidian Armor M dyed front.jpg - on the current (red) one, you can see the little tooth-like details on the top edge of the chest piece and the hem of the skirt; on the old (black) one, that detail is completely hidden. Both images look like they were taken at the same resolution, but they also both suffer from a lack of anti-aliasing. :If you'd care to read our style guide for armor galleries, we would greatly appreciate this gallery being updated with better-quality images. —Dr Ishmael 06:21, 28 January 2009 (UTC) ::Images updated. Comments on the update: ::* While I uploaded an updated Dyed Back view of the armor, it is not currently displaying. I've seen this before. If it doesn't self correct in the next day or so I'll re-upload the image ::* I've tried adding comments/IPTC information to the images to indicate source and purpose of the screenshots. As I'd noticed a meta data section to images in the past I thought this might show, but it's not (currently...). Ah well. ::* The owner of the armor opted to use his new dye color for the color shots. After the fact, I'm thinking that white (and black) might be a bad choice just on the principle that it doesn't show how the armor responds to color. As the stated purpose of the dye area screenshots is for showing the dye area, and not dye response, I won't sweat it. Yamagawa 04:46, 8 February 2009 (UTC) :::*Yeah, that's just Wikia's image servers. They suck. Moving along... :::*The "metadata" table is auto-generated from metadata that is saved in the image itself. I'm pretty sure the wiki is configured to read Adobe Photoshop-style metadata, but since I've never bothered with that myself, I'm afraid I don't know why the wiki didn't recognize yours. :::*Agreed, white and black should generally be avoided for the dyed section. I personally don't like them because they can hide details - the black images for this armor completely obscured the detail along the skirt's hem. However, I think white dye looks just fine on this armor. —Dr Ishmael 05:48, 8 February 2009 (UTC)